I met the creepypasta and became one
by illusion the killer
Summary: Sometimes life is so horrible you just want it to end like i did, but sometimes there a people who can change it for the better.or rather creepypasta
1. slenderman

"Meeting the CreepyPastas, and becoming One

"Sometimes life is so horrible you just want it to end like I did, but sometimes there are people who can make it better, or rather CreepyPastas.

~CreepyPasta~

When I was just a little girl, around 6 or 7 years old, I would go wherever I could go to be alone. I didn't like being around others so when I wanted to be alone, I went into the small woods by my house. After school or on the weekends it didn't matter to me. I liked the isolating forest to get away from everyone.

Until one day, something happened that would change my life forever

I was inside of the woods, when I heard something like a stick snapping. At first I thought it was just an animal, like a rabbit or a deer, but what I saw it was far from it.

This was the day I met the day I met something that was believed to be only of myth and legend. This man was tall, taller than any adult I had ever met; he wore a suit that was so black it looked like shadows, he also had paper white skin that glowed eerily in the forest and he had nothing on his head, hair nor face.

This... was The Slender Man

I didn't know him at the time and for some unknown reason... I just stared at him and he stared right back at me, at least I think he did. He was an arms length away from me before he went down on one knee and held out his hand.

I felt my own hand raise and grab his before he stood up and we started walking. It was quiet and getting further and further away from my home. After a bit of walking, I started to hear something like static in my sensitive ears.

The noise hurt my sensitive ears it made tears come out of my eyes, and I did not cry very often. I tried to block it out with my hands but it didn't help with the pain.

Slender Man looked down at me, seeing my pain he bent down and took my hands off my ears, replacing them with his own.

The pain and static stopped as soon as he did.

I looked at him confused as he stood back up, and then... there was a voice.

'Can you hear me, child?'

I looked around scared, not knowing where the voice had come from. "What was that noise Mister?" I asked him, looking up at him and Slender man looked was looking at me.

'It's me child.'

I looked at him, my stormy gray-blue eyes full of wonder. Slender man stood up and offered me his hand so I took it and we walked for a bit more.

When we stopped, I saw a clearing of flowers of every color of the rainbow and many, many more. I couldn't even see an end to the field of flowers.

Letting go of Slennder Man's hand, I ran through the fragrant rainbow of flowers before picking them and making flower crowns out of each color. Red roses, Orange tiger lilies, yellow daisies, Green posies, blue bonnets, and purple orchids and black roses.

Hey, Mister Slender Man." I called Slender Man over, having been told his name on out walk here.

'Please, call me Slender, Child'.He told me.

Okay, Slender, I made this one for you." I held up a ring of blood red roses, it had to be my favorite out of all the flowers but I already had a crown of green posies and deep blue daisies around my neckas while as bkack roses on my wrist.

'Thank you child.'

He said to me before slipping it onto his wrist, I could hear him chuckling as he did. I looked up at him and then the sky above us, it was already night time.

It's night time already! Mommy is going to be mad I stayed out after dark!" I panicked, not wanting to be punished by my mother.

Slender offered me his hand then, the one with the roses.

'Let's get you home then'

I took his hand and what seemed like only a few seconds we were already at my house, right in front of the door. I waved good-bye to Slender before going in.

~Slender's P.O.V~

In the small forest, I saw a little girl, she looked no older than 7 human years old but I felt that I knew this child for somehow. She had long knee length silver hair, with lines of black or hot pink going streaking threw it in some places.

So I decided to observe this curious child, watching her for a few weeks and in that time I learned little tidbits about this peculiar child.

Her eyes a stormy gray-blue that can change into a dark gray when she feels negative emotions and a bright electric blue when they are positive, however they were not that color very often in her home. She seemed to love the untainted forest as much as I do, as well as keeping to herself.

She would only tell a trusted few her secrets.

Secrets not even her own parents knew.

After observing her I decided to meet this child properly one day while she entered the woods, picking flowers.

Getting close to her but where she could not see me, I watch the child until she started leaving. I followed, making sure nothing besides myself would harm her before I did.

She suddenly stopped to pick more flowers, I took my last halting step.

-SNAP!-

The girl turned in my direction at the noise of a twig snapping beneath me. I was about to strike and kill her until her eyes were on me.

She did not scream in fright or flee in fear of her death

It seemed she did not know what to do but stand there and look at me face to faceless.

~Normal P.O.V~/span/p

When I finally made it into the house, I came face-to-face with something far worst then Slender in my opinion.

My enraged Mother.

She beat me black and blue, the scars all over my body were from her beatings. Day-in and Day-out, never stopping, never quitting.

She hates me.

It's because of her I like to be alone in the forest, I never wanted to leave the safe haven but I have to... or she will come and find me.

No matter how hard I try to hide…She always finds me and the beatings start again.


	2. jeff the killer

Scarlet's P.O.V. (the girl from the last chap)

As I looked at my mom, I felt fear course through my veins when I spotted a knife clutched in her hand. I did not know what she was going to do. I was scared so I ran as fast as I could to my room. I slammed the door behind me and locked it as I heard her footsteps coming after me. I opened the window and hid under my bed, hoping she would think I jumped out of the window. She was now banging on the door trying to get it open. I saw a kitchen knife under my bed next to me. It was stained with blood but I didn't care. I grabbed it and hoped she wouldn't look under my bed when I saw that she had finally got the door down. She looked around my room and she saw the window open and looked out of it. She screamed in anger and ran out of my room and out the door. As she did this, I started crawling out from underneath the bed. Suddenly, I felt a piece of cold metal on my throat. I did not scream or move. I just stood there, hoping it was not my mom, when I heard a male's voice.

Jeff the Killer's P.O.V.

I got into the house I was targeting. I hid in a closet of what I thought was a girl's bedroom. As I hid, I heard no movement in the room, not even in the bed. So I waited tell I heard movement. I looked out through the crack and saw a frightened girl which I thought as odd since I had not shown myself to her. She locked the door and and opened the window and hid under the bed. I then heard banging on the door and in came a woman that had a knife in her hand. Knowing that I had dropped my other knife that I got from another house, as the woman left and the small girl got out from under the bed with the bloody knife I had dropped, I stepped out of the closet and put the knife around her neck.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I mocked, leaning down next to her ear. The girl heard me and said something that surprised me

"Kill me. Please, kill me."

When I got over my shock I asked the girl, "Why?" The girl said nothing and pressed my knife up to her throat and then she said in a pleading voice,

"PLEASE KILL ME BEFORE SHE COMES BACK PLEASE!" I frowned,

"Tell me why you want to die so badly." I responded, waiting for the girl to reply when she said,

"Because, the life I'm living in now is torture. So please, please just KILL ME!" I looked at her and took my knife from around her neck as she turned around and I saw her face for the first time she had heavy tears streaming down her face and looked me dead in the eyes. I asked her,

"What is your name?" The girl tilted her head down, her silver white bangs covering her eyes as she said,

"Scarlet. My name is Scarlet Forest Rivers.

"Scarlet's p.o.v

As I looked at him I asked w-what's your n-name as I was looking him dead in the eyes my eyes looked like that of dead roses in winter my fear had disappeared and I was just crying from the pain in my shoulder ' what will y-you do to me' I asked 'nothing' he said to me 'but your mother is a different story' he said I looked at him confused 'lets just say shes going to have a nice long sleep' he said in a glad voice I looked at him confused and said nothing

my eyes were now looking out the window hoping my mom did not come back and as I was looking out the window jeff looked at me and said 'hey kid do u want me to help u learn self defense with hand to hand and knifes ' I looked at him my gray-blue eyes full of wonder and happiness' yes please ' I said in a happy voice

And so I learned self defense with hand to hand and knives as while as learned how to pick locks enter houses without making any noise how to make a clean kill and how to make them be quiet so they don't know that I was there but thats not the end of my story not even close.


	3. laughing jack

Laughing jack

chap 3 laughing jack

scarlets p.o.v

I was able foul my mom into thinking I was hurt when she came back as I had cut my self in several places on my body to make it look like I had been running in the woods but that was over a week ago but i made it out ok so as i sat on my bed waiting for my mother to come back from work hoping she would not beat me i started of thinking of ways to kill her but as i was thinking i did not hear her come in she looked at me and grinned and said 'alright brat here's what i want you to do you are going to go down to the store and get things you need for school got it '

i looked up at her and tilted my head to the side in confusion as i started to 'try' to speak she slapped me saying 'i don't want to hear any back talk from you brat' i sighed and nodded my head and headed out the door with my phone in hand as i got out the door i put my headphones in and listened to welcome to the show it helped me at times and so did wake me up a few other songs as well like monster by skillet and a lot more as i came up upon the store i entered it.

I saw sapphire rose she is 16 years old while i was 10 she had white hair blue eyes she was 5'9 a blue dress that went to her mid ankle i looked at her and gave a smile my eyes turning electric blue sapphire looked up and smiled at me and waved for me to come over i went over to her and gave her the list of school supplies and she looked at the list and frowned at it then looked at me and said ' you're mother is sending you to school isn't she' she said in a cold voice i nodded my head my bangs covering my eyes as I cried for i had never been to a real school sapphire looked at me and sighed ' come on scarlet lets get you the supplies ' and so we went to get the stuff and I checked out but sapphire gave me a chocolate bar for me to enjoy and a black hoodie with a skull that had it eyes on fire saying above the top of it ' make me mad well I hope you like fire ' so I thanked sapphire and went home to what I call hell .

As I got home I put the supplies on the table and went to my room and just sat on my bed hoping my mom would not come in here and I listened to my ipod when I got this feeling of being watched but my mom was not home at the time so It couldn't have been her so I thought it was jeff but he was no where in my room that I could see so I look in my closet under my bed and just any where you could think of but no one was there so I just shrugged my shoulders and sat back down on my bed eating my candy bar listening to my music and reading a book

Laughing jacks p.o.v.

When I was going to a house I saw that was a dull yellow ,dead flowers and vines growing on the sides of the house like it hadn't been taken care of in a long time I saw a girl go into the house with a bag of what looked like things for school I followed her but I stayed in the shadows I went up to her room and waited for her to lower her guard so I could 'befriend' her but when I saw her my chest made me feel like I did not want to kill her and her eyes they were like clouds on a stormy night never ending there grayness never giving up never stopping and never let anyone nor anything get in her way

I watched her for awhile and then I heard a door slam down stairs as I saw her flinch she got up and hid her ipod and the rest of her chocolate bar she seemed scared I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and looked to the door I saw a woman in the doorway and saw the girl look in fright as she hid a knife behind her back the woman went up to the girl and slapped her yelling 'what are you doing you brat I thought I told you to get the groceries when you got the school supplies well didn't I ' she said hate and anger in her voice as the girl cried but not in pain but in anger as she looked at the woman hate in her eyes as they stared to turn to and almost black like color she started to take the knife from behind her back when her mother punched her in the gut as she was falling her mother did not see the knife and she hit and kicked her repeatedly all over her body it made me angry for some reason unknown to me I wanted to kill her but I did not want the mother to know I was here so I stayed hidden as the mother started to leave the girl got up to her knees and threw the knife hitting her mother in the back and she ran shoving it through her back and threw the front of her chest the girl smiling like she was glad to get rid of her mother then she collapsed to the floor unconscious I picked her up and put her in her bed after changing her shirt and shorts into sweatpants and a t-shirt with a skull on it I watched her till she woke up.

Scarlets p.o.v

After I had killed my mother I collapsed from the pain when I woke up I felt sore and tried to get up when I was layed back down I look at who it was and narrowed my eyes at him as I grabbed the knife under my pillow I pointed it to a vain jeff had shown me to make a quick kill if I had to I looked at him his eyes were that of pure silver I could have gotten lost in them if I did not know what was going on around me but what caught my curiosity was what he looked like he looked like a demented clown I gave him an odd look as he looked at me a smile on his face as he said 'how do you feel you took quite the beating' I looked at him and shook my head no and that I was fine 'do you not talk kid'

I looked at him and had a sad look in as my eyes went from gray blue to stormy gray and put a hand to my throat were a scar was that had been the cause of me being mute I had been in a car wreck that had cut my throat when glass went flying all over the place the doctor's said I might be able to regain my voice but the chances were slim not only that but I had cried for days because I had lost my best friend that day her name was lydia silver she had black hair and green eyes she was everything i wished to be she was loved by everyone she could do anything but the one one thing i will never ever forgot is that she understood me and the pain I went through every day but as I looked at the clown I grabbed my ipod and typed 'what's your name ' laughing my name is laughing jack 'he said laughing a little and I looked behind him when I saw red I saw my mother with the knife jeff had given me as a gift for my birthday last year I had killed my mother now that I had time to think I got up and limped over to my mother's body and pulled my knife from her body and wiped it off with a towel

i had in my room I looked at him and went up to him tilting my head to the side and holding my hand out to him a small smile on my face that if you did not know me well you would have never know it was there

i looked at laughing jack and typed ' are you hungry we have food down stairs' I said tilting my head to the side a little to tell him I was wondering if he was hungry he looked at me from my mother's corpse and said 'sure what do you have to eat' I gave a small smile and went to head down stairs and looked back seeing he was not following me I tilted my head giving him a confused look he looked at me once more 'you want me to follow you kid' he said in a confused look as I nodded my head and we headed down to the kitchen I looked through the cabinets looking for something for laughing jack and myself to eat I scowled seeing we did not have anything to eat I sighed and looked at laughing jack typing on my ipod

'sorry laughing jack we don't have anything to eat I had to get some food while I was out but I did not know since my mother did not tell me ' he looked at me and shrugged his shoulders and said' you can call me lj if you want and lets go get something to eat from the store then 'I gave an unseen smile and grabbed some money from the safe and looked at him as I went to the door I pointed at him then at me then outside he looked at me then smiled and came up to me as I saw his looks change he now had brown hair green eyes and his clothes became a green shirt covered in black and white candy pictures and black skinny jeans while I had on the clothes he put me in and the hoodie sapphire gave me I give his a confused look as he laughed at the look on my face and said

'it's how I'm able to look normal in a way ' I nodded my head and went out the door after locking it behind us and we headed to the store in silence as we came up to the store I saw sapphire outside and ran up to her smiling as my eyes went pure electric blue she saw me and smiled as she saw me coming I ran up to her and hugged her as she hugged back I stepped away from her as lj came up to us a smile on his face as he chuckled he looked at me then sapphire and said 'hello and who are you ' sapphire looked at him a frown on her face 'sapphire sapphire rose and who are you and what are you doing with scarscar ' he looked confused and asked 'scarscar whos that ' then sapphire pointed a finger at me 'oh 'he said and said ' I'm lj nice to met you sapphire ' sapphire nodded her head and looked at her watch saying 'I gotta go my break is over but before I go what is it your here for scarscar' I pointed to the window full of food as she looked at me and nodded her head

and went inside motioning that she wanted us to follow her as we went inside we follow sapphire as she went up to someone I know all too well as she said ' guess who's here ' tomson looked up and smiled at me I gave an unseen smile to him but he knew me well enough that he knew I was smiling and came up to me saying 'hey kiddo how have you been lately and hows that no good mother of yours dead I hope' he said a smile on his face but a frown at the end of his sentence I gave a smile of happiness and nodded my head at her being dead

sapphire and give a sigh of relief ' I hope she stays dead for good but how did she die ' said sapphire nodded her head in agreement i looked away and brought out my knife I had on me and showed it to them and they both nodded their heads in understanding sapphire said ' so you finally did it huh scarscar heck even the police wanted to kill her so I doubt they well arrest you ' lj just smiled and said 'hey scar don't we still have to get the groceries or something 'I looked at him and nodded my head as we headed to get the food I got a list of things we needed so we headed to the meat section and got fish, steak, ribs, and horse kidneys (I really hope they don't sale that for real I really really hope they don't ) as I marked off the meat I saw a knife that I thought I had seen before and went to pick it up as I felt a hand go around my mouth I turned quickly had the knife at the persons throat and saw a smile that I could recognize anywhere it was jeff I put the knife away from his throat and gave him a smile jeff scowled at me and said' who are you ' I looked at him a look of sadness on my face and got out the knife he got me and showed it to him as a look of surprise overcame him and he hugged me I hugged him back as we had not seen each other for a good while lj came over a look of anger on his face saying ' what are you doing here jeff 'jeff looked at lj and came over and grabbed me from jeff putting me behind him jeff looked at him and shook his head and said ' I'm here to see her it's been a good while since I've seen her right scar' I smiled and nodded my head lj just looked between us unsure of what to do and just sighed saying 'you better be glad scarlet knows you jeff or we would be having problems ' jeff just shrugged his shoulders and looked at the basket we had and saying 'why do you have horse kidneys and what are you going to do with them' he asked a look on his face I gave a silent laugh and gave him and eating motion jeff gave a look of disgust and said 'ugh I know someone that eats kidneys and there not the kidneys you have in the basket ' I tilted my head and just shook my head as I started to head to get some bread and milk

/time skip/My first time skip yay ^^ just kidding/

Ljs p.o.v

When we were at the store we were getting some meat when scarlet saw a knife and went to pick it up I knew hows knife that was when he grabbed her from behind I started to go and get her away from him when she did something I knew no one could do with him she turned around in his grip and pointed his own knife at him when she had an odd look on her face as she took the knife away from his throat and had this look on her face I could not tell what it was his asked' who are you' with a scowled at her she had a look of sadness on her face as she pulled a knife I had not seen on her before from her back pocket it had a gold dragon hilt with real ruby's eyes silver lining and an obsidian blade with a wolf's tooth hanging from the dragons mouth she held it out to him as his burnt eyes widened he hugged her I thought that was enough and went up to him and said 'jeff what are you doing here' jeff looked at me and said' I came here to see her he said

pointing at scarlet I looked at him mad my silver eyes held fury in them I watched scarlet leave with the basket and I looked back at jeff 'how do you know her 'I said my voice sounding nothing like my usual self as jeff said ' I went to kill a family and I was going to kill her when I saw her run to her window open it and hide under her bed a woman who I thought was her mother came in she had a knife in her hand she looked out the window and ran outside looking for the girl she came out from under the bed as I came out of the closet and grabbed her from behind when she said something i've never heard anyone say before she said 'kill me please kill me' it surprised me that someone wanted to die she pleaded me but I didn't kill her I taught her how to defend herself and thats about it' he said as scarlet came back with a basket of food and came up to us and gave a smile i would not have seen had i been human I looked at jeff and sighed then looked back at scarlet 'you done scarlet 'and she nodded her head and went to check out as jeff and i followed her I looked at jeff with a raised eyebrow' why are you following us ' I asked looking at jeff 'like I said earlier im here to see scarlet is that a problem' he said looking at me 'no its not 'I said as we went to check out scarlet walked over to sapphire and started to check out as we came up behind her sapphire looked at us and frowned at jeff but turned back to doing her work and gave scarlet her things she looked back at jeff and said 'whose tall and dark over there scar' scarlet looked at jeff and held out the knife jeff gave her as sapphire looked back at him then back at scarlet and said 'so he's the one you told me about that helped you out with your mother in training you 'scarlet gave her a nod of her head a smile on her face I wondered if she would even truly smile.


End file.
